


Feast [traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un pequeño espionaje, finalmente Hannibal descubre que es lo que Will necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829916) by [halfhardtorock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock). 



> halfhardtorock le pertenece este os solo yo le pedí que me diera permiso de hacer la traducción al español.  
> Si les ha gustado este OS vayan a la historia original y regalenle un kudo con todo su kokoro <3

En su camino para entender a Will, para entender que lo afecta, que hace en su tiempo libre, hace una pausa en su computadora esa tarde que venía a alimentar a los perros y darles un vistazo.

William no tenía protegido nada, y algo cálido y tentador como al final de una buena cacería se movía a través de su cuerpo. Se sentó en el escritorio y pasó la mayoría de la tarde registrando el historial del navegador de Will mientras tomaba el té de Will.

Dejó a los perros salir antes de que el se fuera y se parara en la oscuridad con sus manos en los bolsillos, meditando en lo que había visto.

Ahora que sabía que era lo que Will necesitaba, es imposible no querer aportar. Hannibal   
vio el ritmo del reloj de Will, la manera en que su apurada mano iba a su bolsillo y sacaba sus lentes. La manera en que él las mantenia pero no se las ponía, usándolos solo para tocar su propia muñeca, ansioso. Sinuoso. Impaciente por la cosa que él necesitaba pero nunca pedía, no de Hannibal, tal vez nunca de nadie.

Will se detuvo con su espalda tensa hacia él, en la esquina de la mesa de la cocina de Hannibal y el vistazo que consiguió de la cintura de Will, su camisa pequeña y cuidadosamente metida, pero el corazon redondo que hace su trasero hace que Hannibal quiera llegar hasta él. La manera en que Will había confiado en él mostrándole su espalda lo hacia levantarse silenciosamente para ir hacia él. Es fácil atraparlo, él agarró su brazo, cruzando desde su cadera hasta mantenerlo quieto en su hombro.

 

La pequeña sorpresa de Will era hermosa, especialmente cuando dejó escuchar un jadeo “Qui...quien eres--” pero Will se dio cuenta rápido cuando Hannibal agarra una buena parte de su trasero y lo aprieta.

“Este es el centro de todo tu interminable cuerpo, ansioso de energía." le dice mostrando sus dientes a su garganta, rodando su pulgar a lo largo de la línea del trasero de Will, así no habría confusión de lo que significaba.

Will comienza a temblar, una energía nerviosa que hace que su cuerpo tiemble en los brazos de Hannibal. Puede sentir que el hombre quiere escabullirse de esto, pero también así de suficiente quiere conseguir de él. Lo suficiente que no lucha cuando Hannibal usa su otra mano para comenzar a tirar de su cinturón abierto.

“Dios--que--” trataba de decir, Hannibal dijo contra su garganta para silenciarlo, palmeo los labios de Will para que callara con sus dedos, Will se asustó con el toque. 

“Voy a complacerte, no hay razón para sentir pena--”él dijo y después se puso tenso cuando sintió lo húmedo y suave, sedoso aferrarse a sus dedos. “Ah, Will” dijo entrecortado mientras chupaba sus dedos.

Él se detuvo a corresponder, primero a chupar las marcas rojas de su cuello después tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Will, un dulce y pequeño pedazo, en su boca.

De repente, los temblores de Will se detienen, y su cuerpo se derrite en este instintivo contorneo que presiona su trasero en las caderas de Hannibal, en una inconsciente demostración de hambre.

Hannibal desabrocho el resto de la bragueta de Will con una sola mano, pero ignora la respuesta agradable de la erección del hombre para alcanzar y bajar sus jean y sus boxers.

Ahí está, su corazón. Dónde está su soledad, donde está tan hambriento. Hannibal deja que el hombre siga chupando sus dedos por unos minutos más mientras extendía su trasero abierto, mirando. Ahí el pequeño oscuro agujero rosado, todo tensado,a pesar de que recibe pasando con su pulgar a cambio de un pequeño beso, perfecto espasmo.

 

“Oh dios...oh dios,” comenzó a decir Will, con su voz quebrándose.

“Ya, ssshhh,” dijo Hannibal, alcanzando para envolver su otro brazo alrededor de él, y llevar sus dedos húmedos hacia abajo.

Acariciaba ese pequeño agujero rosado con su dedo medio, esta vez sosteniendo a Will mientras él se masburba, tratando de llegar. Hannibal muerde su garganta, la línea áspera de su mentón y la presiona profundamente con su dedo hacia el tembloroso y palpitante músculo.

Will se arqueó perfectamente por él, despliega sus talones mientras toma su cuerpo, devorándolo. Hannibal tiene que besarlo entonces, su boca hambrienta y gira la cabeza de Will a un ángulo medio, encontrando esa boca preciosa toda floja y estúpida con éxtasis la besa.

Will hace esos impotentes sonidos de asfixia con su boca y después Hannibal lo jala hacia atrás para que pueda respirar, se dio cuenta que no solo había comenzado a masturbar el ano de Will con frenesí, él accidentalmente había puesto una mano sobre su cuello mientras lo besaba. La cara de Will se sombreó, siendo extrangulado, sus ojos estaban perdidos, distantes. Sin embargo, cada parte de su expresión era como el éxtasis erótico.Hannibal vio curioso por un momento antes de aflojar su agarre y dejar que Will tomará una bocanada de aire.

Agrega otro dedo húmedo, hasta que Will lentamente deja caer su rostro en la mesa y gime, moviendo su cuerpo y recibiendo. Hannibal lo sostiene con una mano recia en su hombro mientras trata algo. Con el siguiente empujón entro a ese exquisito calor, los ángulos de sus caderas eran iguales a sus dedos en su pene, así que Will pudo sentir la parte delantera de los pantalones de Hannibal en su piel.

“Ooo-oh, mierda, mierda, eso es lo que quiero,” él dijo en un respiro, retorciéndose de nuevo,

“Que, Amor?” Hannibal le pregunta de nuevo, dejando que su duro pene presione tenso en el suave trasero de Will.

“Eso,” Will gemía, tratando de moverse hacia atrás para sentir otra vez. “Solo dame eso. Lo quiero--”

La manera en que sonaba... ávido y desconectado, hacia que el espacio entre los hombros de Hannibal salieran sudor.

“Lo necesitas--” Hannibal dijo, pero estaba tan cerca de sus ojos y sintió su aliento cuando Will gimió “Tu polla. La necesito”

No iba a molestar al chico, ahora que ya había preguntado.Will jadeo y luego sollozó suavemente cuando dejó libre sus dedos y comenzó a abrir su propio cinturón. Alcanzó por sobre Will el aceite de oliva, era perfecto para esto.

Su pene es grueso en su mano, mientra se lubrica, y cuando levanta la mirada, Will está apoyado sobre la encimera en sus rodillas, voltea viendo por entre sus brazos el pene de Hannibal.

“Estás hambriento” le dijo, porque no había secretos entre ellos, y los ojos de Will lo decían todo.

Lo tumba de nuevo y con un giro brusco de su cadera, quiere que lo toquen como nada más.

Will estiró su cabeza, su cuerpo se arqueaba y grita, conmocionado y extasiado. Después Hannibal sujeto su esbelta cadera, y pone de nuevo a Will para darle la cogida más incesante de su vida.

El lo toma como si despertara, alimentando, sostiene su cuerpo, se arquea mas y mas, moriría por eso, pidiendo, rogando, suplicando. Hannibal nunca había cogido con una persona que quisiera esto tan desesperadamente, y él estaba temblando manteniendo su agarre, el sudor se deslizaba por su espalda sacando la camisa por arriba.

Y el hombre es un hablador, jadeando “Si, allí, Allí, si. Dios, dios, más fuerte! Por favor, ohdios por favor!, Cogeme! Cogeme!” mientras Hannibal encajaba sus uñas en él.

Y él lo siente, su ano tensandose alrededor de él cuando Will está casi cerca. Tiene que concentrarse, cierra sus ojos para para cuando Will finalmente se viene, en una hermoso desastre de movimientos y gemidos, pero él no se viene

 

Solo se detiene, deja caer su cabeza en su hombro, una mano recorre de arriba abajo la espalda de Will mientras el orgasmo termina. Lo toma, apretado, palpitando de placer

Y Will jadea después de terminar. “No te vengas, por favor, no te vengas” Sonaba desesperado, como si otro amante no lo hubiera hecho eso por él.

No lo haré” Lo tranquiliza, lo cual Will se encuentra con un puchero, necesitado de una explicación “Necesito más”

“Shhhh, lo sé,” le dice Hannibal y empiezan de nuevo, disfrutando el juego Will vuelve con el hombre para una larga...larga sesion de ser alimentado y saciado.

Su pene duele por la mañana. Solo puede imaginarse cómo se siente Will. Pero cuando él se mueve entre las sábanas para mirarle, está durmiendo con esa delicado aspecto juvenil en su rostro. Tarde, después de levantarse y bañarse y vestirse, Hannibal tendría que despertarle con una taza de café, y después él solo estiraria su cuerpo cálido y bien nutrido y después le regalaría una sonrisa.


End file.
